


What He Chose

by DemonShippingQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonShippingQueen/pseuds/DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Allen is slowly losing his memory as he is becoming a Noah. With the help from his friends Allen escapes The Order when he gets found out. Allen runs away from his friends when he has a nightmare and runs into Tyki Mikk. With Allen in the hands of the Noahs, The Order after him, and his friends looking for him what will Allen chose. What side will he be on in this damn war. Adopted from daitenshi wings.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Allen woke up screaming. A pain shot across his head woke him from his dream. His hands flew to his head grabbing his hair as he began shaking back and forth in his bed. He didn't know what was going on but it felt like someone was cutting into his skull with a burning knife. One minute he was having a nice peaceful sleep, then the next he felt like he was dying. He could feel something running down his face. It was warm, thick, and smelled like copper.

He could hear a door opening followed by the sound of people running in and shouting something. Waves of pain started hitting him harder as he felt whatever was causing the pain poking at his brain. Allen screamed even louder then before as his world went silent around him as he fell into darkness.

_(Inside Allen's head)_

**“ **Allen…”****

A voice broke the silence around Allen. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the world of his mind. He looked around at the ruins of the buildings around and the lake had the reflection of the giant crescent moon in the sky. He remembered coming here once before when he was in the Asian Branch when he lost his arm.

**“ **Allen…”****

The voice called out again. Allen turned to the lake. **“** ** **Allen…”**** Yep the voice was coming from over there, which meant only one thing. Allen walked over to the lake and bent down to his knees to look into the water.

Sure enough there he was The 14th, Nea Walker, his uncle. He was in his shadow form again, smiling like always. “ ** **Hello my Allen…”****

_(Outside Allen's head)_

Kanda was standing above Allen's limp form on the bed. He had been told to watch Allen while Link and the Finder that was assigned to their team, went to find a first aid-kit for Allen. What Kanda was looking at though was not just Allen, but what was on the beansprout's forehead. If Kanda had turned on the lights he would have seen Allen's skin darken along with his hair.

Kanda didn't know what to do. If Link came in now he would see what the beansprout was slowly becoming. Allen would be locked up in a cell at heartbeat as soon as Link told Lvellie. He knew that was not a good thing and he would not allow that happen. He would take Allen and hide him from The Order if needed, but right now all he could do was wait and see what happens to him.

He might go back to normal before Link got back and he wouldn't have to do anything but watch the beansprout closely. The one thing he knew though was as soon as they got back to The Order he would make some arrangements for the beansprout if he got found out.

**A/N:**

**Hello there my lovely readers out there! It finally here! One of the big stories at I had adopted from** **daitenshi wings.** **This one has the most chapters out of the big two. I’ll mainly be doing cleaning and fixing for a bit but, thanks to the notes I have for this story from the old owner, I’ll have done and new chapters out as quick as I can!**

**I hope you all liked th** **is** **chapter** **and please let me know what you tough of it. I’ll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

_**(Inside Allen's head)** _

Allen looked down into the pool of water at his uncle. If he was here then that meant something big was soon to come. He only hoped that it wouldn’t bring pain to his friends. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" Allen asked, not hiding that he was bored.

 ** **"Why so cold to me, my dear Allen?"**** Nea asked as he slowly began to rise from the lake.

"Because you're the reason the Noah are after me now. That might be why. Oh, and The Order doesn't trust me because of that as well." Allen got back up and started walking backwards to give his uncle some room.

 ** **"Believe me when I say I'm sorry for that Allen, but your fate has already been laid out. You w**** ** **i**** ** **ll become a Noah; nothing can stop that but death."**** As Nea stepped out onto land he lost his shadowy form.

Allen watch as Nea turned into his true form. His shadow from melting away before his own eyes. The smile was still on his face, though not as large as the other forms, as he stood in front of Allen in all his glory.

"So what, I have no choice in my own life?" Allen glared up at the 14th Noah.

****"Yes and No. You have no choice on what you are to become, but you do have a choice on which of the paths** ** ****that** ** ****l** ** ****ies** ** ****ahead of you. Though there is a price** ** ****that will need to** ** ****be paid if you chose to change fate."** **

Allen stared at his uncle. "What price? What are you talking about?"

Nea’s smile grew wider as he spoke. ****"I can't tell you the price Allen, but you must answer my question truthfully."**** His smile vanished as he gave Allen serious look. ****"Are you willing to change**** ** **what**** ** **fate**** ** **has set for you**** ** **to make it your own?"****

Allen didn't know what his uncle was talking about, but he did want to take back his life, his fate, and make it his own. "Yes. Yes I would."

Nea smiled again and spread his arms out wide. ****"Then let it began shall we. Now my dear Allen it's time to awake up."****

_**(Outside Allen's Head)** _

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw both Kanda and Link staring down at him. "Why are you guys in my room?"

"Because, beansprout, you woke up screaming, which in turn, woke everyone else up. Thanks for that."

"Sorry." Allen said as he slowly got up into a sitting position. His head began to spin and he fell back down onto the bed. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?" Allen raised his hand to his head and could feel something around it.

"You hit your head really hard on your nightstand and it started to bleed really badly. You must have had one hell of a nightmare to do that to yourself." Link said as he handed Allen a glass of water.

"Must have been." Allen said as he took the glass form Link.

"I'm going to call The Order and tell them we're come back early so they can take a look at Allen." Link said as he turned to leave the room.

Allen turned to Kanda as Link left. "Hey Kanda if we're not at The Order, then where are we?"

**A/N:**

**A note I forgot to add at the end of chapter one. I know that Nea’s really last name is Campbell but at the moment Allen doesn’t know that since he was told the Noah inside him was Mana’s brother and Allen got his last name from his Father. Mana went by Walker to hind from the Earl who was looking for Campbell.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and I look forward to read what you think about it. I’ll see you all in the next chapter. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

Kanda stared at Allen as if he just asked if it was okay to paint the world pink. He blinked a few times before he finally answered him.

"We're on a mission to find an Innocence, but there wasn't anything to find when we got here. There was a small Akuma problem which is why we stayed."

"Oh, sorry I don't remember. I most have hit my head really hard. So are there any Akumas left?" Allen asked as he rubbed his banged head and took another sip of water from his glass.

"Yeah, you think you’re up for it or are you too messed up in the head?" Kanda asked with a smirk.

"I'll make you eat those words Girly Face!" Allen said as he got out of bed, swaying only a little.

A few minutes later Link had to come break them up over one of their famous Kanda and Allen fights. This time they were fighting about who killed the most Akumas, just like last one when they first got to this town. Things never seemed to change between those two. They were always fighting about something.

"That's enough you two! You guys got the Akumas so stop fighting! Your like little kids fighting over the last cookie, not at all like grown men! Now come on or we'll miss our train back to headquarters." Link said as he started dragging both boys with him back to the hotel to get their things.

On the train Kanda was taking a nap next to the window. Link was reading a book across from him, with Allen sitting next to him as he played with Timcanpy. The ride was rather quiet and soon Allen fell asleep. Link got up to go get some snacks when Kanda woke up.

Kanda knew something was wrong as soon as Allen asked him that question earlier. He looked over at the sleeping boy then up to the gold golem that was flying around his head. He held his hand out to the golem. It took awhile for it to land on his fingers and when it did he pulled it closer to him.

"Tim, show me Allen from this morning."

Timcanpy opened his mouth and the image of a sleeping Noah Allen came out.

"Tim I don't want you to show this to anyone or your master is going to get hurt by some really bad people ok?"

Timcanpy closed his mouth making the image vanish, and nodded with his whole body then flowed back to Allen landing on his head.

_**(In Allen's Dream)** _

"Hey Mana, where are we going this time?" Little Allen asked as he tried to keep up.

"It’s your birthday soon isn't it? And I heard that there is a town that has a festival on that day. I thought it mighe be nice to take you, since it is on your birthday."

Allen's face lit up with a bright smile as his eyes glowed with pure joy. "Really! Oh thank you so much Mana!"

Mana chuckled as he looked down at the small child, his son. He wanted Allen to have a life of happiness filled with joy. He wanted Allen to have a life free from the Earl and the darkness the Earl brought with him. Seeing that smile on his foster son's face was one of the many treasures he held close to his heart. He knew that his brother, Nea, was asleep inside the child but at times like this he forgot. Seeing only his son, his Allen.

It was getting late as the sun started to set in the sky. Mana and Allen settled down by a tree for the night as they gathered fallen branches for firewood. As they rested against the tree with the warmth from the fire, Allen's eyes started to get really heavy with sleep. Mana wrapped an arm around Allen, pulling the boy closer to him. Allen rested his head against Mana as he rubbed his eyes.

"I really miss you Mana. I feel lost without you."

Mana tightened his hold on him. "I'm always with you Allen, never forget that. I will always be with you even in death."

A small smile grew on Allen's face. "I love you father."

"And I love you, my son."

A tear fell down Allen's face as he finally fell asleep.

"We both love you Allen." Said a voice from the shadows.

**A/N:**

**Poor little Allen, he just want to see his papa again. T-T I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know guy though about. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

Back at The Order, Allen was sent to the healing wing to get his head looked at. While Kanda went to go find Lavi and Lenalee. He found them in the food hall having lunch.

"Lavi, Lenalee. I needed to talk to you about something really important, but not here. Meet me in my room in an hour." With that he left just as quickly as he came.

"I wonder what's up? Yu looked like something is bothering him." said Lavi as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"I don't know, but we'll find out in an hour." Lenalee said as she watched Kanda leave.

Allen was heading to his room from the healing wing. He was given a perfect bill of health and was free to go. What bugged him though was when they checked his head they said he didn't have a single scratch on him. So where had that blood come from?

"Oh, hello Allen. You just get back from your mission?"

"Hey Krory. Yeah, I was heading back to my room to take a shower. What are you up too?"

"I was just taking a walk and seeing how everyone was doing. Can I walk with you to your room?" Krory asked.

"Sure why not. I don't mind having someone to talk on the way there." Allen said giving Krory a sweet smile.

"Oh thank you Allen." Krory said happily.

"Don't mention it." Allen said as they stared walking.

Lenalee and Lavi entered Kanda room to find said man sitting next to his lotus flower hour glass. When they closed the door the samurai got up from his spot and gestured for them to come closer.

"So what is this all about Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"First I want you two swear that you will not tell a soul about what will be said in this room." Kanda said as he gave them a look showing that he meant every word.

They both swore. They knew that this must be really serious. Kanda only nodded at this and reached in to his pocket to pull something out.

"Hey Yu, why do you have Timcanpy in your pocket?" Lavi asked giving Kanda a weird look.

Kanda ignored him and looked down at Timcanpy. "Tim show them Allen."

Lenalee and Lavi stared at Kanda. Why would they need to see Allen? Timcanpy nodded and opened his mouth, showing everyone Allen in his Noah form asleep. Lenalee gasped and Lavi's eyes widened.

"Is that really Allen?' Lenalee asked, her eyes not leaving the image of sleeping Allen.

Kanda nodded taking a few steps back until he was sitting on his bed. Timcanpy still in his hand.

"Are you sure? Tim could be just be playing a trick on us." Lavi said turning to look at Kanda.

"It’s not a trick you stupid rabbit! I saw him change in front of my own eyes. He changed when Link left the room and changed back just before Link returned." Kanda said glaring at Lavi.

"What are we going to do? Should we tell someone?" Lenalee asked looking close to tears.

"No, we can't. If someone found out they would tell Lvellie."

"What about our friends? We can trust them, they wouldn't tell on Allen." Lenalee said trying to bring some hope to this.

"Like it or not, Lenalee, but we can't trust all of our friends. We could be putting their lives in danger. The less who know of this the safer things well be for them." Lavi said his face hard as went into Bookman mode.

"Lavi, you can't tell Bookman about this either. He may be your master but I don't fully trust him."

Lavi just nodded. Kanda took a deep breath and closed his eyes. So far so good. He was half way done.

"I'm going to needed help watching the beansprout, just in case he gets found out by Lvellie. We won’t let him get his hands on him. I need your help on making a plan to get Allen out and away from here if he does get caught."

Lavi and Lenalee both nodded. "Right!" they said together.

"Good," Kanda said and told Timcanpy that he could go back to Allen. With that the meeting was over and the three Exorcist left the room to start make planes to help Allen.

Allen fell down on top of his bed with a sigh. He know something was going on but he didn't know what it could be. He let out another sigh when he heard a small tapping on his door. Slowly he got up to see who it was as he slide on a fresh short.

"Timcanpy there you are. Where have you been?” Timcanpy just flew around Allen's head before landing on the top of his still damp hair.

"Do you know what's going on with me Tim?"Allen asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the sometimes little gold golem. Timcanpy just folded his wings and wrapped his tail around Allen's head.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually. So let's go get something to eat then." Allen said as a smile grow on his face at the thought of food as he left his room. Timcanpy flapping his wings happy atop his head.

**A/N:**

**Allen has some good friends looking out from. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. You in the next chapter!**


End file.
